Semiconductor structures or devices may be embodied as field-effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs). One or more such MOSFETs comprise an integrated circuit (IC or chip). A FinFET is a nonplanar MOSFET that may be built on a silicon substrate, such as a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. FinFETs may provide improved areal density and gate control of the conducting channel over planar MOSFETs.